Mimi, you're not stupid!
by princessmimi
Summary: Mimi thinks shes very stupid, but matt doesn't think so.. okay, let matt help mimi to solve this problem, k? ***a mimato story***


Mimi, you're not stupid.  
Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon. The production company does. This is just a loyal fan's work. All characters displayed in this are owned and copyrighted by the company. Please don't sue me, I'm flat broke, honest!  
  
"Oh.. no.. Not that! No, no, no.. it's not right! God damn! We are gonna have a big Math test tomorrow.. But I still don't know anything about the integers yet.." I complained to myself. I look at outside, the cute birdie is singing a beautiful song, and some of my friends are playing outside, they are running and.. and.. *sigh* What a pity kid I am. Well, all of my friends, my family think that I'm the luckiest kid in the whole world, because I was born in a rich family, and I am very cute, too. Yeah, right!!!! Oh.. god.. I forgot to introduce myself. Well, my name is Mimi Tachikawa and I'm 11 years old. I'm going to the elementary school, which is nearby. I also have a lots of friend there. But the only thing, which makes my killer headache, is about my study... I'm almost the stupidest student in my class, even in the whole entire school. That's why I hate every subject except music, because I have an excellent singing skills.. and dancing skills.. But, still.. there's no teacher likes me. And my only best friend is Sora. And she is the only one who likes to listen my complain, and she is my only true friend in my life. That's very sad, right? Anyway, I have a top secret and I've never told anyone else, even I didn't tell Sora.. It's.. about a boy, whose name is Matt Ishida. Actually, he is my friend, too. And he is the cutest boy in the whole school that's why every girl except Sora likes him very much.. Just like others, I like him, too. I almost fell in love with him.. But, he doesn't know that, he probably thinks I'm his good friend, and that is it. No way! I can't stand this anymore... *sigh* I don't know, I was dreaming about one day he'll say "I love you, Mimi" to me.. although I know its impossible..   
"Mimi.. MIMI!!!" A high voice interrupts my daydreaming.. It's from my mum.  
"Huh? What, Mum? You scared me!" I shouted loudly.  
"Sorry, Honey! I was going to ask you to go to shopping. But I think I better go alone. Because I don't want to bother your study, K? I'll bring your favorite Strawberry pie to you! And keep studying! I know you're preparing for the big Math test tomorrow, right? See you!" My mum voice is soooo cheerful.. And she always likes that, whatever. Wait, did she say about the damn Math test? How does she know? Strange.   
"Mum!" I asked. "How do you know about my test? Which idiot told you?"   
My mum turned around and gave me a sweet look. "Honey, your friend Tai told me that yesterday. Is something wrong?"   
"Tai? That jerk..." I muttered, then I shout loudly, "Huh? Nothing.. I just curious, nothing! Ha! Go ahead! And don't forget to bring back some snack for me!"   
You can image how hard it is last night. I was going to bed at 11 o'clock. And I know I'll fail tomorrow's test.  
The next morning, I was on my way to the school. And I met Matt and Sora, too.   
Matt asked Sora some questions about the Math. And I was listening to them. Because I know nothing about the Math.   
Suddenly, Matt said:" Mimi, you don't look so good. Are you okay? And did you study about the Math last night?"  
I stammered: Um.. Yeah... I did.. And.. Oh... I'm okay... don't worry... k? Ha.. Ha..." ^-^  
Sora said:" Mimi.. If you have anything that you don't understand, you can ask me, K? Or you can ask Matt, too.. We are your friend, right?"  
Matt:" Yeah, Mimi. I'm your friend. So tell us what's wrong with you today?"   
I think: Yeah.. you are just my friend.. that's it, right? whatever.   
I said:" Okay, thanks! I'm fine! Really!"  
Sora concerned about me too much:" Alright, if you don't feel well, just tell me. K?"  
I smiled to her: Okay!   
Afterwards, I didn't fail the test. I think it just because my hard work. Of course my friends are cheering of me. And just at that time, I noticed one important thing, My friends really concern about me.. They are very nice!  
  
One month later... We have to do a speech about anything that you like. And you have to do this speech with a partner. Of course, I wanted to be Sora's partner. Unfortunately, Sora already has a partner, and she apologized to me. It doesn't matter about her apologize, but the important thing is.. Who wants to be my partner? NO ONE! No one wants to be a stupid's partner? A voice interrupts my thoughts: Mimi? Do you have a partner? It was Matt. Oh my god! I can't believe it, he actually smiles at me! "Nope, no one likes to be my partner because I'm too stupid." Matt puts his arm around me and said I want!…. well… if you don't mind. I was sooooo happy : "no! of course I don't! you're my friend remember? ^_^ I love you… I mean… I love to work with you.. ^_^;;" You can imagine how hard I was doing that speech, I only sleep 4 hours everyday, because I don't want to let Matt down. And I want to prove that I'm not as stupid as everybody thinks.   
After that, Our project got an A+.. I was very happy about that. I can still remember the sentence that Matt said to me after we had done the project :" Mimi, you're not stupid. There's one thing I want to tell you… I .. hmm.. I love you……"   
  
…… "mummy? What are you thinking? Mummy? Come and play with me! Daddy is working.. please mummy!" My daughter Christie wanted me to play with her.. okay, the only thing that I want to say is.. That story happened 20 years ago.. Now, I married to Matt, and have one daughter whose name is Christie.. We've made a happy family forever….   



End file.
